roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Classifications
''Disclaimer: The following sheet is maintained by the community, thereby making it unofficial. All content present in this page is subject to change. This is only one type of ship classification system, and others exist for different factions and groups within RoVerse. '' (x) Fighters An all rounded small vessel which is easily maneuverable and heavily armed it’s used to carry out attacks which larger vessels can’t perform. Many of these fighters are a force to be reckoned with against ships size medium and below. Due to their fast movements which the ship can perform. Also evading laser and missile fire will be an easy task for a skilled pilot at the same time while dealing a sustained barrage of fire onto the enemy ship. Light Fighter: LIGHT fighters have either two or three active mounts. The Excalibur is an average example of the LIGHT class of Fighters. It has chosen the two-turret subclass, with two forward gimball-mounted turrets on the wings. At 25 meters long, it is approximately 62.5 studs long at full scale. The LIGHT Fighters are quick and agile scout and strike craft, without much armor or armament. Medium Fighter: MEDIUM fighters have either two or three active mounts. The Blue Komodo is an average example of the MEDIUM class of Fighters. It has chosen the three-turret subclass, with three mounted turrets. At 10m long, it is shorter than the Excalibur, but has more mass. The MEDIUM Fighters have more bulk than Light Fighters, giving them an edge in direct confrontation. Heavy Fighter: HEAVY fighters have either four or five active mounts. The Cardinal is an average example of the HEAVY class of Fighters. It has chosen the five-turret subclass configuration. At 107 studs long, it is quite a large ship. HEAVY and Very Heavy Fighters are your gunships and bombers, bristling with weaponry and heavily armored, but not going to chase down a target. Very Heavy Fighter: VERY HEAVY fighters have either five or six active mounts. The Silencer is an average example of the VERY HEAVY class of Fighters. It is configured with the six-turret subclass. Very Heavy Fighters are slow-moving, non-agile ships that can take a beating on their way to a target, which they can eliminate with a gigantic explosion when they get there. The Silencer with 6 turret mounts is near the top end of the Fighter classes for armament. Currently known Fighters: (S, M) Corvette Fast and agile, they can pretty much do a little bit of everything. Carry some cargo, be a gun platform and transport some people. Whatever you need can be found in a corvette. In a combat situation, they are usually used as fast-attack vehicles, like fighters, but more durable and expensive. Currently known Corvettes: (S, M) Frigate Larger than a corvette, they usually will lead multiple corvette class ships into battle. They normally engage as defensive fleet ships, to protect corvettes and other smaller ships from threats that would be otherwise too much for a smaller ship to handle. If they are not escorting they patrol the edges of critical systems, monitoring ships as the drop from FTL travel, watching for any potential threats, or wanted pilots. Currently known Frigates: (M, L) Destroyer Depending on the size of the destroyer it can support a large variety of ships in medium and smaller classifications. It is heavily armed a lot more durable and usually doubling or even tripling the size of a frigate. Whenever you are in a sticky situation on small scale conflicts you send in the destroyers to clean up the mess. Currently known Destroyers: (M, L, XL, XXL) Battleships Serve as an artillery platform against surface installations, space stations, and other larger vessels (cruisers, battleships, and carriers). Also has a secondary role, alongside the dedicated carrier, as the flagship of a fleet or task force. Most of the free space inside the battleship is dedicated to ammunition for the weapons. Battleships are as they always have been: heavily armed and armored warships that dominate the main lines of a battle. (M, L, XL) Cruiser: Cheaper and slightly smaller, cruisers act as battleships. They can fill a multitude of combat roles, both defensively and offensively. The most common usage of cruisers is as fire support ships and lead command ships. (XXL) Super Cruiser: Super cruisers are gigantic vessels and usually fill every role needed in a fleet, from heavy firepower, docking bays for smaller ships, medical & repair facilities. They are in every large fleet and you will always see one with a Battleship. But don’t underestimate its power if you ever catch it flying through space alone, It can just as easily handle itself against smaller ships. (L, XL) Dreadnought: coming soon Currently known Battleships: (L, XL) Fighter Carrier In real life, these would just be the same as an aircraft carrier. Conventionally larger than most other ships (as to make room for plenty of spacecraft), they can also take on smaller sizes if you so desire. However, you will be risking less room for spacecraft. They serve as an escort for the larger carriers and battleships or act as a flagship for smaller task forces. They can provide air cover on planet surfaces or provide strike capability against other ships and space stations through its guns, missiles, and fighters. Currently known Fighter Carriers: (S, M, L XL, XXL, XXL) Capital Ship: The pride of any fleet, or the entire Empire, for that matter. A Capital Ship should lead one's fleet through whatever enemies that stand in the way while also protecting the Empire you've developed. It shouldn't have any problem defeating stations, let alone ships. Protection of the Nation is your highest priority. Spare no expense for these huge symbols of conquest and economic prosperity. Currently known Capitals: Category:Spaceships Category:All